


Vendredi Soir et Lundi Matin

by Blihioma



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Battle, Business, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Trapped In Elevator
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Tsunayoshi, jeune adulte, aime son quotidien plus que tout, cela lui permet d'oublier qu'il aime celui qui le déteste. Mais son vendredi soir est chamboulé par ses collègues et le lundi matin, en montant dans l'ascenseur, il ne sait pas s'il doit le regretter ou non... Arrivera-t-il à se décider avant d'arriver à son bureau ?





	Vendredi Soir et Lundi Matin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Akira Amano possède Katekyo Hitman Reborn! et ses personnages
> 
> Rating : T pour langage cru
> 
> Genre : Tension Sexuelle… Comment ça c’est pas un genre ?!
> 
> Univers : Manga
> 
> Pairing : Xanxus x Tsuna
> 
> Evénement : Evénement Eté en fête
> 
> Salut mes petits choux ! Je sais, cela fait 8 jours que juillet a commencé à se ramener avec le soleil et la chaleur. Mais ça fait aussi cinq jours que j’ai commencé mon stage et le coche était un peu difficile à prendre, surtout que j’avais une montagne de dossiers à classer ! Normalement la semaine prochaine ce sera plus cool, moins de classements donc j’avancerais peut-être entre deux plans AutoCAD ou deux convocations pour des PV de réceptions XD Je vous passe les détails techniques mdr mais si vous avez des questions, je peux aussi répondre à ça xP
> 
> Donc voilà, on commence avec Xanxus x Tsuna qui a reçu le plus de votes ! 15 votes sur 24 votants. Pas mal, mais peut mieux faire XD Ouais, vous n’avez pas été nombreux à voter au final… Mais c’n’est pas grave, il y a quand même assez de différences entre les différents Os. D’ailleurs, je vous préviens, si deux Os ont le même nombre de votes, je choisi mon préféré à écrire et publier en premier xD
> 
> Allez bonne lecture !

**Vendredi soir et Lundi matin**

Il prenait cet ascenseur plus d’une vingtaine de fois par semaine, il le connaissait aussi bien que son bureau qui croulait sûrement sous les papiers alors que la journée n’avait pas encore commencée. Il essayait de l’imaginer, sa surface dure mais lisse sous ses doigts, son éclat verni à la lumière du soleil ou de l’éclairage du bureau, l’odeur de l’encre fraiche et la chaleur des papiers tout juste sortis de la photocopieuse, son ordinateur ronronnant, attendant qu’on vienne l’utiliser.

Il se concentra ensuite sur ce que sa journée allait être : il allait sortir de cet ascenseur, rejoindre sa chaise sur roulette et voir son assistant lui apporter les premiers rapports à signer et vérifier, il prendrait une pause en moitié de matinée pour aller boire un café et discuter avec quelques collègues. A midi il descendrait à la cantine et choisirait le même menu du jour qu’il prend maintenant depuis cinq ans. En début d’après-midi, le directeur le ferait appeler pour lui lancer un défi, toujours contre la même personne, pour « jauger leurs capacités », il recevrait quelques insultes de son adversaire mais irait se mettre au travail rapidement pour ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. En fin de soirée, il aurait fini la mission donnée par son supérieur et il repartirait chez lui sans connaître le résultat de cette « bataille » que le patron ne donnant jamais de toute manière.

Oui, ce serait une journée comme les autres. Vraiment comme les autres… ? Pas plus tard que vendredi dernier il s’était détourné de cette routine. Ce n’était qu’un accident, il en était convaincu, mais il le regrettait amèrement. Surtout depuis que l’ascenseur avait commencé à grimper les étages un à un. A cette heure de la journée, ils étaient les deux seuls à se rendre au bureau. Connaissant le caractère de son collègue et « rival » cela avait de quoi surprendre lorsqu’on le rencontrait pour la première fois, mais lui l’avait toujours connu ainsi alors ce ne l’avait pas plus choqué ça. Il le connaissait en effet depuis l’enfance, il avait presque grandi avec lui. Et pourtant aujourd’hui ils se détestaient ou plus exactement l’autre le détestait…

Tsunayoshi Sawada était le fils unique de Iemitsu Sawada, bras droit de Timoteo Vongola, le chef de la plus grande entreprise de recherche et de développement du pays, et Xanxus Vongola était le fils adoptif de ce patron mondialement connu. Les trois premiers fils de Timoteo n’avaient jamais voulu entendre parler de l’entreprise de leur père : ils avaient chacun leurs propres passions dont ils avaient fait leurs métiers, ce fut donc Xanxus, le dernier de la famille, qui avait été vu à ce poste. Cependant, alors que le jeune adulte croyait obtenir le fauteuil de son père en un claquement de doigt, Timoteo avait bouleversé son petit monde en proposant comme second successeur possible, le fils de son bras droit.

Une guerre avait alors été ouverte par Xanxus envers ce garçon de quatre ans son cadet qu’il connaissait depuis les couches culottes et qui voulait prendre sa place. Tsunayoshi n’avait pas voulu décevoir l’estime que le grand patron avait placée en lui et l’allégresse de son père à cette nouvelle. Alors il avait travaillé dur, lui qui était pourtant connu pour ne pas être très futé, son instinct l’avait très souvent sorti de mauvais pas ou l’avait aidé à trouver des solutions à des problèmes donnés. Tout comme Xanxus, on lui avait confié une équipe et il avait tout donné pour eux aussi, pour ne pas qu’ils regrettent d’être sous ses ordres. Pourtant ce qu’il prenait pour un jeu au début, l’avait éloigné de son ami d’enfance, creusant un fossé entre eux mais aussi dans son cœur.

Aujourd’hui, dans cet ascenseur, la douleur de ce petit organe vital était encore plus insoutenable que les jours précédents. Et cette aggravation n’était pourtant pas anodine… Elle était due justement à ce jour qui était sorti de sa routine. La pièce métallique était bien trop exigüe, il sentait sa présence bestiale et oppressante dans son dos, il percevait son regard brûlant et insistant dans son dos, il inspirait à plein poumons sa forte odeur amère, brutale et orientale, mélangée à celle de l’alcool des bourbons qu’il boit à toute heure de la journée. La moindre de ces petites choses lui rappelaient cette nuit qu’il avait passé entre ses bras vendredi soir…

Ce jour-là il avait trop bu et ce fut une erreur. C’était du moins ce qu’il avait dit à Xanxus le lendemain matin en partant. Il n’aurait pas supporter qu’il sache la vérité, qu’il voit à travers son cœur douloureusement amoureux de la personne qui le détestait à cause du choix de son père adoptif. Quand leur relation avait commencé à véritablement se détériorer, quand Xanxus s’était mis à l’éviter dans les bureaux, quand Xanxus s’était mis à le fusiller du regard à chaque fois qu’ils se croisaient, quand Xanxus avait fini par ne plus déjeuner avec Timoteo, son père et lui les week-ends, Tsunayoshi avait sérieusement pensé à tout arrêter, à renoncer pour que son aîné ne s’éloigne pas plus. Mais son patron avait refusé son abandon et lorsque sa tentative avortée était parvenue aux oreilles de Xanxus, ce dernier était venu l’engueuler car il ne voulait pas de sa « pitié ».

Evidemment il n’avait pas compris la vraie raison qui avait poussée Tsuna à vouloir arrêter ce jeu qui était devenu malsain pour leur ancienne amitié. Le petit brun avait été mitigé à ce moment-là entre la joie qu’il n’ait rien découvert et la tristesse que son ami ne le comprenne pas. Puis il s’était convaincu à continuer en se disant que le lâche qu’il était pour l’instant ne pouvait pas prétendre un homme aussi fort et insoumis que Xanxus, et qu’en se battant pour ce poste, il prouverait sa valeur. Il s’était promis de ne rien dire à cet homme jusqu’à ce qu’il s’estime digne de lui, de se tenir à côté de lui comme son égal.

Mais tout avait dérapé cette nuit…

**oOo**

_Tsunayoshi regardait une fois de plus le siège à sa droite, son nez plongé dans son verre d’alcool. Le vendredi soir, il rentrait habituellement tout de suite après le boulot pour dormir et faire la grasse matinée le samedi matin avant les tâches du week-end. Mais cette fois-ci Gokudera l’avait agrippé avant qu’il n’attrape l’ascenseur pour le retenir. Ce soir, pour fêter la fin d’un contrat qui avait duré une semaine entière, en parallèle des petits défis du patron, ceux qui avaient travaillés sur cette mission se retrouvaient autour d’un repas et de plusieurs verres._

_Le jeune adulte aux yeux ambrés avait bien tenté de s’éclipser à plusieurs reprises, mais Takeshi l’en avait empêché à chaque fois. Il disait qu’il fallait tenter d’enterrer la hache de guerre avec Xanxus. Tsunayoshi se doutait que son ami souhaitait cela pour enfin sortir avec Squalo le week-end : dès qu’il avait débuté cette relation avec le bras droit de leur équipe rivale, il était venu le voir pour s’excuser en avance s’il lâchait des informations. Soit dit en passant, cela ne s’était jamais produit._

_Son équipe comprenait pourquoi Xanxus en voulait à leur chef, toutefois ils n’arrivaient pas à saisir la raison d’une rancœur aussi tenace et féroce, cela faisait plus de trois ans qu’ils s’affrontaient sur des contrats ou des expertises chaque semaine et le fils du patron fusillait toujours Tsunayoshi dès qu’ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. Depuis le temps, sa colère aurait dû se calmer, diminuer, mais c’était loin d’être le cas._

_N’ayant aucun échappatoire, Tsunayoshi s’était résolu à rester et il s’était retrouvé à côté de Xanxus – comme par hasard – l’estomac serré et incapable d’avaler son repas. Il s’était alors rabattu sur l’alcool et il avait passé sa soirée à boire. Au début il y allait lentement, mais au fur et à mesure des heures et de l’alcool faisant déjà effet, il avait bu de plus en plus rapidement, se saoulant allègrement. Assis à sa droite, Xanxus l’avait observé vider ses verres sans montrer les signes habituels de l’excès d’alcool : il restait maître de lui, ne tombait ni dans la dépression ni dans l’ivresse joyeuse, aussi silencieux qu’au début du repas. Le Vongola s’était surpris à le trouver beau à observer son verre avant de le vider presque d’une traite._

_Mais son attention avait rapidement été accaparé par une demoiselle du bureau qui avait elle l’alcool indécent. Tout le contraire de son rival qui gardait son calme malgré la quantité importante d’alcool qu’il devait maintenant avoir dans le sang. La jeune femme était venue se coller à lui après avoir défait les premiers boutons de son décolleté, pressant son opulente poitrine contre son bras. Xanxus l’avait regardé faire sans ne rien ressentir pour elle, malgré son corps parfaitement proportionné. Elle faisait pourtant parti de ce genre de fille qu’il aimait bien baiser dans un hôtel pour une nuit et peut-être même un week-end. Mais depuis deux ans, il ne ressentait plus aucun désir pour ces femmes qui étaient autrefois ses amantes. Ce n’était pas un problème d’érections puisqu’il en avait régulièrement au réveil, mais il n’arrivait plus à bander avec les filles habituelles collées à son corps._

_Malgré tout, il la laissa faire en espérant que l’alcool aiderait son corps à s’éveiller un peu. Elle se frottait à son bras comme une chatte en chaleur et sa main gauche, celle qui ne maintenait pas son bras contre sa poitrine, se glissait contre sa cuisse pour remonter jusqu’à sa ceinture et sa braguette. Xanxus se demanda un instant si elle comptait le branler ou lui faire une gâterie ici et maintenant. S’exposer ainsi en public ne faisait pas parti de ses fantasmes, mais avant qu’il n’ait pu la repousser – bien trop entreprenante pour un lieu public et sans effet – une main attrapa sa joue pour le tourner. Des lèvres s’emparèrent voracement des siennes et une langue intransigeante viola chaque recoin de bouche._

_Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, Xanxus sentit son pantalon devenir trop serré. C’était une sensation délectable qu’il avait oubliée, de celle qui précède le septième ciel. Ne se laissant pas faire, le fils du patron répondit avec hargne et brutalité, mordant les lèvres qui étaient venues s’écraser sur sa bouche. La personne qui l’embrassait gémit mais ne s’éloigna pas pour autant, redoublant même d’ardeur. Xanxus sentit une certaine chaleur quitter son bras et sa cuisse, mais il ne s’en inquiéta même pas, ce qui le frustra le plus ce fut cette langue sensuelle qui quitta sa bouche. Celui qui venait de l’embrasser à en perdre haleine s’éloigna de quelques centimètres et il se rendit enfin compte de son identié._

_Xanxus ne savait pas ce qu’il devait en penser à l’instant même : Tsunayoshi venait de se jeter sur lui comme un fauve sur sa proie et il avait plus qu’apprécié, qu’est-ce que cela signifiait ? Pourquoi le petit brun si calme il y a encore quelques minutes, venait de l’embrasser si fiévreusement ? Et pourquoi était-il aussi dur que de la pierre avec un seulement un baiser ? Ce n’était pas comme si c’était la première fois qu’il en recevait un, même de cette intensité… Mais peu importe, il comptait bien finir ce que ce gamin avait commencé._

**oOo**

Tsunayoshi ne voulait pas y repenser, mais tout était si clair dans sa tête, surtout depuis ce matin où tout lui revenait avec une clarté agaçante et troublante. Il aurait mille fois préféré subir ça hier, ce week-end, quand ces amis et collègues étaient venus le voir pour avoir des explications. Gokudera avait même dormi devant son appartement en attendant son retour. Le petit brun avait été désolé pour lui car il n’avait pas fait chaud cette nuit-là, mais il avait également été perturbé par son attitude : même s’il comprenait qu’il puisse s’inquiéter, elle était un peu trop extrême pour lui…

Yamamoto les avait rejoints plus tard, un sourire en coin taquin mais il n’avait rien dit, laissant son homologue aux cheveux argenté le soin d’interroger leur ami et patron. Toutefois celui-ci était resté muet et n’avait absolument rien dit, ne répondant que lorsque cela ne tournait pas autour de Xanxus et de la nuit qu’il avait passé avec son « adversaire » de bureau. Il avait tout juste raconté son retour en taxi, mais avec la proximité de son amant d’une soirée dans ces quelques mètres carrés, il retenait tant bien que mal une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur.

Il ne voulait pas réitérer la même erreur que la nuit dernière, même si cela semblait inévitable : sa raison priait tous les Dieux pour que cet ascenseur stoppe sa course vers les bureaux pour être vraiment en tête à tête avec Xanxus encore une fois. Sa raison et son corps le souhaitaient plus que tout mais sa conscience et lui-même refusait de se laisser aller à une telle attitude. Il était évidemment amoureux de l’homme, mais il avait honte d’avoir couché avec lui à cause d’un excès d’alcool. A ses yeux, cette nuit n’avait aucune valeur. Il avait même l’impression que cela l’avait dévalorisé aux yeux de Xanxus : comment le voyait-il maintenant ?

De son côté, le fils du patron ne quittait pas des yeux la silhouette qu’il avait rattrapé en entrant dans cette cage de fer. Il ne l’avait plus aperçu depuis deux jours mais cela avait suffi pour qu’il se sente frustré et en manque. A cet instant précis, la seule chose qu’il désirait ardemment, c’était de plaquer ce corps fin et sensible contre le mur de l’ascenseur pour le faire sien violemment et prestement. Toutefois, il faisait de son mieux pour se retenir, se nourrissant de cette nuit qu’il avait passé en sa compagnie pour tenter d’oublier le moment présent.

**oOo**

_Ce fut au tour de Xanxus de se jeter sur les lèvres de celui qui n’allait pas tardé à être son amant. Ils étaient sorti du restaurant où l’équipe c’était arrêté, le plus vieux portant un Tsunayoshi ébréché et n’arrivant pas à marcher droit. Il avait entendu au loin Gokudera s’exclamer et il avait senti sur lui le regard de certains de ses larbins. Mais rien de tout ça ne l’avait arrêté. Il avait présentement un gamin entreprenant à dévorer. En moins de temps qu’il n’aurait fallu pour le dire, il avait arrêté un taxi avant de donner son adresse et arriver chez lui, un corps bouillant toujours collé au sien._

_Sans aucune douceur, il l’avait balancé sur son lit et il était monté au-dessus de lui. Sa première idée avait été de se faire ce pauvre garçon qui ne se doutait sûrement pas de ce qu’il avait déclenché, mais ce dernier s’était redressé et l’avait doucement éloigné. Xanxus avait cru un instant qu’il voulait tout arrêter, qu’il avait retrouvé un soupçon de lucidité et qu’il regrettait. Il s’était préparé à le forcer à rester pour lui faire prendre ses responsabilités. Mais au lieu de s’enfuir en courant et en criant, Tsunayoshi avait commencé à se déshabiller avec lenteur pour ne pas être trop maladroit à cause de son taux d’alcool. Xanxus l’avait avidement regardé en train de s’effeuiller devant lui et lorsqu’il s’était retrouvé nu comme au jour de sa naissance, il avait voulu l’embrasser, le mordre, le marquer. Cependant, son amant l’avait une fois de plus empêché d’assouvir ses envies pour commencer à lui enlever ses vêtements. Xanxus l’avait laissé faire, après avoir grogné un bon coup, le regardant caresser et toucher son corps avec admiration, il s’était sentit spécial et exceptionnel, du moins c’était ce qu’il avait l’impression de voir dans les yeux de Tsunayoshi. Puis quand ce dernier c’était enfin attaqué à son pantalon, son sang n’avait fait qu’un tour et s’était jeté sur l’autre homme._

_Il avait ravagé sa bouche avec sa langue et ses lèvres avec ses dents. Il ne s’était éloigné que quelques rares fois pour le laisser respirer avant de recommencer encore et encore. Il ne s’était pas arrêté là et ses mains étaient parties explorer ce corps offert pour en découvrir les points sensibles qu’il voulait connaître par cœur. Les femmes qui avaient passées une nuit avec lui disaient toutes que c’étaient la première fois qu’elles atteignaient l’orgasme sans avoir été touchées, mais Xanxus voulait que Tsunayoshi connaisse plus que le septième ciel cette nuit, il voulait lui faire toucher les étoiles._

_Le petit brun s’était très vite retrouvé sans avoir le contrôle de son propre corps. Les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche, il ne se rappelait pas les avoir poussés, les mains qui maintenaient le plus possible le corps puissant et bronzé contre lui, il ne se rappelait pas les avoir bougées, les frissons qui parcouraient son être au fur et à mesure que Xanxus cartographiait sa peau, il ne se rappelait pas les avoir provoqués. Mais ça ne faisait rien, il avait réussi à éloigner cette poufiasse de Xanxus, c’était tout ce qui comptait. Alors qu’il perde ainsi le contrôle dans les bras de l’homme qu’il aimait, ce n’était qu’un moindre mal._

**oOo**

Xanxus ne manqua pas le frisson qui traversa le corps de la seule autre personne présente dans l’ascenseur et ses oreilles qui rougirent. Ce fut comme un signal pour lui, d’une seule grande enjambée, il se colla à Tsunayoshi et dévoilant son cou, il mordit de toutes ses forces dans la chair tendre. Le plus jeune retint un hoquet de surprise, de douleur mais aussi de désir. Il sentit contre ses fesses le membre de Xanxus bien réveillé et qui se frottait contre lui. Il en avait terriblement envie, là, maintenant, tout de suite ! Mais ils se trouvaient dans un ascenseur, dans l’immeuble de verre de la société, à quelques maigres étages de leur bureau. Ce n’était pas raisonnable –bien que sa raison l’ait quittée depuis cette fameuse nuit, il s’efforçait de faire comme si elle était encore là– il fallait qu’ils arrêtent, qu’il l’arrête.

Il glissa une main contre la joue basanée pour attirer son attention et quand il arriva enfin à se retourner pour faire face à Xanxus, elle alla même jusqu’à courir entre les mèches de charbon. Ce geste rassura son homologue plus que celui-ci même ne l’aurait cru. Il doutait encore de ce que Tsunayoshi voulait de lui. Ils avaient certes couché ensemble, mais l’un était bourré tandis que l’autre n’arrivait plus à retenir son besoin de sexe. Ce n’était pas ce qu’on pouvait appeler une situation claire. Mais tout le devint quand une paire de lèvres s’empara de sa bouche langoureusement. Leurs langues jouaient ensemble, elles ne se battaient pas, mais dansaient l’une contre l’autre. C’était terriblement bon.

Toutefois il fallut bien s’arrêter un jour et ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, leurs visages à quelques centimètres d’écart. Xanxus voulut reprendre les lèvres rosies qui le tentaient, mais comme une reprise de ce vendredi, le brunet l’arrêta en collant un doigt entre leurs lèvres.

_« Ti amo »_

Le souffle du fils du patron se coupa et il regarda son homologue dont le regard ne faiblit pas, déterminé et inébranlable. Ces mots avaient réveillées quelque chose en lui… Non, ils avaient débloquées quelque chose, ce sentiment d’être aimé qu’il avait volontairement mis sous clé depuis que sa mère l’avait abandonnée dans un orphelinat. Même son adoption n’y avait rien changé et pourtant Tsunayoshi venait de le délivrer en quelques mots. Il lui souffla qu’il l’aimait aussi et s’apprêta à l’embrasser encore une fois, quand la porte de l’ascenseur s’ouvrit. Ils étaient arrivés à leur étage, le petit brun en fut presque déçu, surtout avec cette déclaration de Xanxus qui n’avait jamais éprouvé de l’affection pour qui que ce soit, même pendant leur enfance.

« Ce soir, je compte bien te faire crier à t’en faire perdre la voix. » Déclara fièrement le fils du patron et son adversaire de la journée.

« … J’attends de voir ça. » Répliqua Tsunayoshi avec un sourire en coin et en lui emboitant le pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, leurs collègues commencèrent à arriver et ils furent tous les deux convoqués dans le bureau de Timotéo, comme à chaque début de journée. Mais cette fois, le vieil homme avait un sourire complice avec son bras droit, ils n’avaient pas raté une miette de ce qu’il s’était passé dans l’ascenseur. Il allait enfin pouvoir faire son choix sans affecter encore plus la relation des deux jeunes hommes qu’ils considéraient tous les deux comme ses fils. Il était également très heureux pour Xanxus, mais il ne comptait pas le leur dire en face. Cela reviendrait à avouer qu’il les avait espionnés et il tenait encore à sa retraite.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Un peu niais et guimauve, mais bon, ce n’est pas si grave que ça puisque j’ai pimenté le tout avec du langage cru et des flashbacks à la limite du sexe xP Pour l’idée, j’ai affreusement été inspiré par cette pub de parfum qui passe à la télé où on un homme et une femme descendre dans un ascenseur avec des flash de scènes au lit mdr
> 
> Zut… Je ne m’étais même pas rendu compte que j’avais aussi repris la trame des flashbacks ! XD Désolé ! Enfin bon, y a des différences quand même, là c’est un immeuble de bureaux d’affaires, l’ascenseur monte et il y a une petite histoire en plus derrière xD
> 
> Bon j’espère que vous avez quand même aimé. Je vais essayer de vous écrire un autre Os pour ce week-end et il sera, qu’il sorte ce week-end ou non mdr, sur le couple Tsuna x Alaude, Tsuna x Giotto ou Tsuna x Byakuran !!
> 
> Au fait, j’ai changé le nom de domaine de mon blog et il n’y a pas de redirection donc il faudra aller le chercher sur mon profil ! J’ai aussi refait l’habillage, un changement drastique ! Vive la France !!


End file.
